MIA
by Nightlife666
Summary: A very AU and Very OC story.


AN: Ok so this story is extremely AU and OC for everyone involved. It is purely hurt comfort/ love garbage. This came as a dream and I had to get it out. Don't hate me too much for fucking with our Favorite Characters. Like I have already told you Extremely AU and Extremely OC. I own nothing.

 _ **MIA.**_

 _"In further news tonight yet another roadside booming in Iraq took out a convoy of troops heading into Baghdad. Three casualties so far have been reported and injuries are abundant."_

Regina sighed as she listened to the TV. She watched every night praying never to hear a name she knew roll out of the news anchors mouth. Living in such a small town where a lot of people enlisted after 9/11 she always feared having someone she knew killed over there. Images of the killed soldiers passed over the screen. She shook her head. They were all so young.

 _"Major Mallory Mills has been reported missing after the initial attack."_

Regina's heart and stomach dropped as a scream escaped her throat. Seeing Malle's picture come up on the screen brought hot tears down her face.

"No Malle no." She sobbed.

Lilly ran into the living room to see why her mom was screaming. Her Mother's picture and the huge letters MIA caught her eye.

"No. No. Mommy No." Lilly began top sob she collapsed next to her mom. The two women curled into each other. Emma and Henry walked through the front door to pick up the two women for their weekly dinner at Granny's. The sobs coming from the living room poured into the rest of the house. Emma and Henry ran into the living room after hearing their cries.

"Mom?" Henry was at her side instantly.

Lilly jumped out of her mom's arms and ran into her girlfriend's arms. Emma looked at the TV and saw the familiar blonde.

"Oh god no." She whispered.

"Ma?" Henry looked quizzical at her. Emma looked at her son.

"Mallory is MIA." She answered him.

"No Emma. I can't lose her." Regina sobbed

Henry pulled her into a hug.

"Hey shits crazy out there Regina. These reports are sometimes days late they may have found her already. Stay calm sweetie."

Days turned into weeks with no update from the news on Malle. Regina spiraled into a dark depression. Lilly wasn't fairing much better. She hadn't gone into work much and she closed herself off from everyone but Emma and Regina. The Charming family did everything they could to help. Mary and Emma went over to make sure they ate and slept. Henry and David did stuff around the house to keep it clean and stocked.

One afternoon and Military Jeep pulled up to the mansion. Two decorated Major Generals walked to the front door and rang the bell. Mary Margaret answered the door.

"Hello ma'am are you Regina Mills?"

Mary felt tears fill her eyes.

"No. She's in the kitchen. Please come in."

The men walked in removing their hats and followed Mary Margaret to the kitchen.

"Regina these men came to talk to you."

Regina and Lilly looked up at the men and started crying instantly.

"No please no." She begged. Lilly squeezed her hand feeling her own tears spilling down her face.

The older man looked at her. The younger looked down at his boots.

"I am sorry ma'am. The Major Mills has been MIA for nearly a month. At this stage we have to call off our search and the likelihood of us finding her now are slim to none. Her belongings are being returned to her family. You are listed as her next if kin."

The young officer handed her a folded flag with a set of mangled dog tags on them. Both men saluted her and showed themselves out. Mary Margaret held Regina close trying to sooth the sobbing woman. The brunette clutched the folded flag to her chest trying to breath.

Henry walked out of school and headed home. He watched as a military jeep drove down the road and his jaw went slack. He ran the rest of the way home. He burst through the door and looked at his family. His devastated adoptive mother held by his biological grandmother. His biological Mother holding her sobbing girlfriend. He caught a glimpse of the flag in Regina's arms and he pushed his way to her side.

Six months passed since Malle had been listed as MIA. It was Christmas and Regina tried her hardest to be in the spirit for her son and friends but it was very hard. Lilly forced herself to go to work and to try and spend time with Belle and Ruby. The two women were a support Lilly didn't realize she needed at first. The town gathered in the town center to light the tree and celebrate the holiday together. Regina stood at the podium with her daughter at her side.

"Thank you everyone for being here today. This year has been very tough for my family. The support we have received from all of you has proven once again that Storybrook is truly a unique place. This year Lilly and I would like to celebrate the Holiday Season with each and everyone of you. Thank you all again from the bottom of our hearts for being here with us to light the tree and to celebrate this holiday of love and family." Regina finished her speech and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She was just about to flip the switch to light the tree up when a loud engine roared up the street drawing everyone's attention. Two jeeps pulled up along side the stage Regina was standing on. A group of soldiers exited the first jeep. One made his way to open the front door of the second jeep. A General made his way up the steps on the small stage and saluted Regina.

"Ma'am I am sorry to interrupt your festivities. I am General Graham ma'am. I have been sent here by the General of the Army ma'am with a gift from us to your family."

The man stepped aside as the back door to the second jeep opened up. Regina couldn't stop the scream that escaped her. Mallory gingerly got out of the Jeep. Dressed in her Blues with a purple heart pinned to her chest. She walked toward the stage the crowed cheering her arrival. Lilly grabbed her mom crying waiting for her mother to climb the stairs of the stage. Once she mounted the stairs Lilly ran passed the General and hugged her mother tightly. She cried so hard Malle had to hold her up. Malle tried so hard not to cry in front of her superior officer but her baby's cries triggered her own. She lifted Lilly off the ground walking toward Regina.

"Baby let me hug mom." Malle whispered to Lilly.

She put Lilly down and kissed her forehead. She let go and took a step toward her wife who leapt into her arms wrapping her arms around her neck and legs around her waist. She clung to her for dear life. Kissing her eyes nose cheeks and lips before burying her face in the blonde's neck. Malle turned to look at General Graham who nodded at her. He had two citation cases in his hand and a polite smile on his face.

"Regina my love the General needs to speak with me. Can you stand next to me darling?"

Regina nodded her head and unhooked her legs to stand next to her wife. General Graham walked in front of Malle and shook Regina's hand.

"Ten-hut!" He commanded.

Malle and the rest of the soldiers snapped to attention. A grin of pride passed over the General's face as he stood in front of Mallory.

"Major Mallory Mills. As a General in the United States Army it is my duty and privilege to award you with the Bronze Star. For not only saving the lives of three of the soldiers in your platoon but for managing to not only disrupt an insurgent encampment but make it back to base blinder than a bat." He pinned the star to her chest next to the Purple Heart.

"You are also being promoted to the position of Lieutenant Colonel and are hereby on leave until further notice. Congratulations Lieutenant Colonel Mallory Mills." He stepped back after swapping out her rank pin.

She smiled and saluted her CO. He saluted in return and offered a hand shake.

"Welcome home soldier." He nodded and left the stage.

Malle turned back to her wife and daughter and pulled them both into a hug. The town cheered at the return. Regina handed the light switch to Malle who promptly lit the tree. Malle was then bombarded by the Charming family. Henry nearly knocked all three women down when her ran into the hug they shared. after the all untangled themselves. Malle was hugged by Emma and Mary Margaret. She shook David's hand before pulling him into a hug as well. The family left the platform and joined the rest of the town in celebrating the season.

After awhile everyone started heading home. The Charming's and Henry headed back to apartment. Emma and Lilly went back to Lilly's. Malle and Regina found themselves quietly walking down Main street heading home.

"I still can't believe you're home. I thought I had lost you forever." Regina said her voice thick with tears.

"The thought of getting home to you and Lilly are the only reason I made it back my love. when we managed to get back to base the medics said I was one luck SOB. They weren't even sure how I made it back alive. The encampment we supposedly disrupted was a bunch of scared kids that took off the minute I fell over them. My men and I had no weapons. I was flash blind and had multiple broken bones. Jefferson lost left ear and half his right arm. Glass, the lucky fuck only took shrapnel to the shoulder."

Regina stopped and grabbed Malle by the waist and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much Malle. Please my love please do not take another deployment. I don't think my heart can handle it."

Malle kissed her head and held her tight.

"I don't think they will send me back out love. I have very limited sight in my right eye now and my new rank will give me the option to take a desk job. But that would mean moving down to New York." Malle continued walking toward their home. The walked up the porch steps and into the house. Malle turned and pushed her wife against the door.

"Or maybe I'll just retire. I have been in for sixteen years. I think I have served my time. This way I can stay home with you and Lilly and never be out of your arms again." Malle smiled down at her wife.

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her hard. Pressing her body tightly to her she laced her fingers through the slightly shorted blonde tresses. She lightly bit her lip tugging on it.

"How about you take me upstairs and make love to me till the sun comes up. And we will figure things out later?" Regina captured her wife's full lips and squeezed her firm ass before smacking it and running passed her and up the stairs.

Malle slowly ran up the stairs and took her wife into her arms and told herself she was never leaving them again.


End file.
